Solangelo: Night and Day
by HeliPotter08
Summary: Will my OTP, Will Solace, son of Apollo, and Nico Di Angelo, stay together through their hardships? Read to find out!
1. The Scary Night

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction I have published on here! Sorry if I made a few errors but I will try to fix them as soon as I can! My first one had to be about Solangelo! Gods, I think they are perfect for each other! I hope you like it! 3**

Will Solace pulled his boyfriend closer from the chest, wanting him to be the little spoon. Nico groaned, too tired and comfy to be bothered. They were both in bed, exhausted from their day...

"Don't touch me, Solace" Nico mumbled with his eyes shut. Will thought he was the cutest guy in the world when he was angry.

"Shut it and let me hug you," Will said, tugging him closer.

Moments later, Will heard light snoring coming from beside him. He curled enough for his forehead to touch Nico's head. Nico's hair smelled clean and soapy. He ran his fingers gently through his spiky-looking hair which he found, surprisingly, to be very soft and fluffy. Sometimes, Will couldn't believe that Nico was his boyfriend. He has been through so much heartache it made Will's chest heavy when Nico told him everything about his life.

Suddenly, Nico started shaking violently and that's when Will started freaking out...

"Oh Gods, Nico! Oh Gods, Oh Styx! Nico! What's wrong?!" Will scrambles up and ran to the nearest drawer that carried his medical supplies and emergency kits for his patients. He fumbled with the handle as he heard Nico thrashing all over the bed. Will found his emergency vial of unicorn draught that he always kept around him because; knew Nico would prefer it over nectar or ambrosia. He ran back to Nico, now gasping for air. He firmly grasped Nico's shoulder and forced the unicorn draught down Nico's throat.

"Oh Gods Nico please be okay! Please!" Will had tears streaming down his face as he was silently praying to his dad. "Nico, I swear on River Styx-"

Just then Nico fell silent and fell back, hitting his head back on the pillow. "N-i-co...?" Will's voice cracked as he slid his hand into Nico's.

A few torturous seconds later, Nico's eyes fluttered open. He groaned in pain as he lifted his hand to his head "Ow...What happe-"

Before he could finish his sentence Will scooped him up and gave him the tightest bear hug and sobbed into his shoulder. They pulled apart slowing, Nico struggling to breath. Will finally pulled himself together and said, "Sorry..."

"Did I... did I miss something..?" Nico asked.

"YOU ALMOST DIED NICO! WHAT IN THE HADES HAPPENED?!" Will eyes started watering again as he looked down. "I- I almost lost you..."

"Oh...Will I am so sorry. I- I am not sure what happened..."

"Well whatever happened, make sure it doesn't happen again!" Will's voice was clouded with concern and worry.

Nico glanced at the vial that contained the unicorn draught. "You carry this with you?" He held up the vial.

"Of course! It's good thing I do. You scare me occasionally and Apollo kids always keep emergency kits"

"But...You care about be so much that you carry unicorn draught? This stuff is hard to get..."

Will smiled lightly and looked into Nico's intense, dark eyes, wanting to melt into them. They both blushed a rosy pink hue. Nico pulled Will into a tight hug and then gave him the best kiss possible. "Whoa there, Death Boy," Will grinned. Nico flushed completely, but then growled.

"Don't call me Death Boy, Solace..." Their noses were nuzzling softly with their eye locked together.

"Don't you mean 'Sunshine'? You should really start considering that nickname..." Will chuckled as Nico frowned and looked down. Nico wasn't angry, not one bit, He loved the nicknames that were applied. He just couldn't show it. He was looked at as the powerful yet anti-social son of Hades and if anyone knew he had soft spots...well, that wouldn't go too well. "Oh and Nico?" Will caught his attention.

"Yeah?" He looked back up to see Will's charming smile that melted Nico every time.

"You look cute when you sleep." he grinned and whispered into his ear, "You are my Death Boy and I am your Sunshine"

He leaned in and kissed The Ghost King.


	2. Please Don't Leave Me

I decided to add another chapter! Also, it would be great to get some feedback on chapter one. I am kind of new to this whole website so I am still trying to figure out how this works.

Thank you so much people who read my fan fiction! Love you all! 3

This chapter contains more fluff! ENJOYY

Nico couldn't sleep for a few days after that crazy incident. He did not understand what had happened that night to him. After listening to what Will description of the incident, it sounded like he was having a seizure of some sort. But the visions he saw… his dreams…. _No_ thought to himself. _Were they really real? No, they can't be. It doesn't make sense._ Nico wanted to scream at everyone he came across, even Percy Jackson. He had been so frustrated and angry at himself for still having a soft spot for Percy, despite being with Will Solace. _Percy will never love you. He has a girlfriend and a happy life. Drop it, Nico. What's wrong with you?_ He found scolding himself under his breath many times. _Your dreams aren't real._ He confirmed. However, whenever he closed his eyes, his dream kept rolling across his head like a replay button stuck. He kept seeing Perseus Jackson on the edge of the eight day fall. Into Tartarus. Again. He couldn't lose him again. He thought he was over him. Nico would always wake up shaking, feeling as if he had just shadow traveled to an imaginary land.

Will was getting worried about Nico. Ever since that scary night where Nico had some sort of seizure, he had distanced himself from Will along with his other friends. Every time he asked Nico what was wrong, he shook him off, giving a fake smile. It wasn't reassuring to see that. Will knew something was up. Will thought Nico just needed some space and time to collect himself, however, Nico looked like he was getting worse every day. He knew something had happened that night and Nico wasn't looking forward on telling him.

Will sat down in the Hades cabin with Nico one day and asked him what was wrong. "Hey, Neeks. Something's wrong. I just know it… What is it?" Will looked into his sunken eyes and tried comforting him. "It's okay if you don't want to go into detail but I have waited too long and I am getting worried. Look at yourself, Nico. You haven't eaten anything, you look exhausted, and you are sleep-deprived. Don't think I don't notice."

Nico sighed. He didn't know what to tell his boyfriend. He already knew about his former crush, Percy. _He is genuinely worried. Tell him…..But what if he leaves me when I tell him…?_ Nico took another deep breath and said, "Look, Will. I had this dream that one night I was acting crazy. You already know that being the son of Hades isn't exacting a blessing; and it definitely doesn't bring happy and cheerful dreams." Nico paused, trying to put what was in his mind into words another person could understand. "Well, you know what was going on with my feelings with Percy before and I just had a dream about it and wel-" Nico stopped to look up and saw Will's round eyes forming small tears.

"Nico," Will said in a small voice. "If you still love him tell him but… but I don't want to lose you…" Will looked down at his feet. Nico was surprised to what he said **. "** **Nico, I have always loved you but if you feel otherwise…" Will couldn't muster up the rest. Nico held his hand to his face and lifted his head, to lock gazes in each other's eyes.**

 **"** **Will, its nothing like that. It's just that…I still have sort of soft spot for him…I saw him fall into Tartarus…" Nico couldn't help but crying. Whenever he saw Will hurt he could help himself but to shed tears. "But I still love you Will, I always will."**

 **"** **What about Percy?" Will sniffled.**

 **"** **I don't know…I think I just need a little more time to think," Nico said with a few shaky breathes.**

 **Nico pulled Will into a soft hug and said, "I love you… Sunshine"**

 **Ahh! That hit me right in the feels! Please tell me what you thing about this! Maybe you'll get chapter 3!**


	3. Nico Smiled

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter.… I think I am going to end this story on a positive note so this chapter will be a bit of a wrap-up because I don't want to leave anybody hanging for more. Sorry! I posted a new chapter in** _ **The Monsters Inside**_ **so please check that out and send me some feedback! Love you guys!**

Every time Nico saw Percy Jackson, nothing happened. Everything he felt for him was gone. It was about 2 months ago when he had that dream; Percy falling into Tartarus. However, the reoccurring dream stopped. He was proud of himself for getting over him, and this was an odd feeling that Nico never felt before. He triumphed over his feelings of love.

Will was delighted. He was also proud of his little Death Boy for overcoming the dreams. He was proud of Nico as his boyfriend and wasn't afraid to tell the whole world so. Once, they were walking on the streets of a busy city when a random man approached them. All he said was hello. And before you know it, Will started rambling on and on about Nico being his boyfriend.

"Hello," said the random man.

"Hi!" Will exclaimed cheerfully. He took a deep breath and said, "SothisboyrighthereisNicoDiAngeloandheismyboyfriendandheissocoolbutifyoumesswithimhecanraisethedeadandkillyousoleavehimaloneanddon'tyoudarehurtmylittlemarshmellowbecauseIwillhurtyou…" He talked on and on while Nico slipped away into the shadows to escape the embarrassment.

Nico smiled.

 **The End!**

 **Yay! Sorry if I disappointed you and you wanted more but I was running out of ideas and I barely have time to write. I will be continuing** _ **The Monsters Inside**_ **so be sure to read that! Bye my wonderful people! 3**


End file.
